The Detective's Cub
by PrincessMarMar
Summary: Sherlock is surrounded by unsolvable mystery. First it was Rose Tyler, who popped up out of nowhere, who he could deduce to a point, and who he also found himself intrigued by. Second, another girl popped up out of nowhere who he could do the same things for. It can only get more confusing from here.. Future Roselock!
1. Dying of Boredom

**Hi everybody! I've gotten into yet another fandom... Sherlock! you know what means... its fanfic time! Muahahaha! however, this is not just any normal Sherlock fic. Recently, I fell in love with a crossover pairing involving Sherlock and Doctor Who (a big fave show of mine). I couldn't believe I could ever ship someone else with Rose Tyler besides the Doctor.. But it happened! thanks to some amazing stories I've read, I whole-heartedly ship Roselock Aka Rose x Sherlock :) though Rose is the only DW companion that is paired up with several other prominent and popular male characters from other fandoms. I guess that's because she's so awesome and lovable ;) so! I have this wonderful story for you guys~ I wont give much spoilers, but I have a guilty pleasure of blessing all my favorite couples with a very special present... ;D do enjoy! And I'm a newborn to the Sherlock fandom, so I apologize in advance if I get anyone OOC! Alright then, let's do this~**

* * *

Sherlock looked out his window in silence. It was cloudy, cold, drizzling, slightly windy, perhaps a chance of rain if he was lucky, but mostly **boring**. He needed a murder to solve, a robbery, a suspicious occurrence deemed natural, SOMETHING to tame his nagging boredom. It had been less than a day since his last case, homicide and attempted matricide that he was able to stop before it happened, but it wasn't enough now. His patience was wearing thin; he needed something again. Anything. He was going to shoot the wall very soon.

.

.

.

Nothing. Okay, now he was getting his gun. He started reaching for it, when a sudden laugh interrupted him out of the act. Sherlock stopped, glanced over his right shoulder, and sighed in exasperation. It had come from his current client. _Her_. A woman named Rose Tyler who mysteriously appeared in Baker Street a month ago. She was happily chatting with John about something Sherlock wasn't paying attention to. Rose had nothing to her, no home, nor anyone she belonged to. To make matters more mysterious, Lestrade couldn't find one single file on her. It was as if Rose Tyler was no one; she didn't exist. And so, he had sent her to Sherlock.  
As always, Sherlock's deductions about anyone were accurate. Though he could only deduce what he could see: _late-twenties to early thirties, agile, steady, well groomed nails but slightly rough hands indicating physical work, outgoing based on her choice of clothes, and capable of fight or defense from her slightly muscular build, but looked as though she wouldn't harm a fly; her looks were deceiving unless someone who __**wasn't**__ an idiot took a closer examination. She would seem normal enough to anyone. _Her story for herself, however, was entirely different. Rose was clearly from London, but at the same time she was making it sound like she wasn't. She was rather quiet about her life, and couldn't give much detail without becoming emotional. The most prominent thing he'd notice was that "Doctor" came up in almost every short detail she gave. What doctor? Was there a doctor that she loved or held dear? A doctor that hurt her or mentally hurt her enough for years to make her upset everytime she was asked about her past? Was she under the care of some doctor her whole life? That would explain why she looked so healthy and x out the abuse. Yet she showed pure terror in her eyes when discussing him. Sherlock would cease asking her questions when she did that, and made another deduction: _"Doctor" was a person, a man that was very important to her life and most likely helped her throughout her life. Emotionally distressed from him being separated from her by the most probable explanation: death. _In the beginning, it was VERY irritating because of how emotional she was, and emotions were not his department. Much information that he needed to figure the mystery of her out would not be given; not yet anyway. However, the more time Rose was spending with him, the less emotional she got and more trusting she felt. Likewise, he was less irritated and had a lesser interrogative attitude towards her. He wanted her to open up more for the case's sake, but he recieved a very strange vocabulary of details in return. "Torchwood", "Weevil Attack", "Dimension Cannon", "Parallel world" were some of her words. Rose stated she didn't expect him to believe her and think her mad, but she told him that being open minded would help him understand. Sherlock was already open minded.. Yet there was nothing he could logically tie together. But that didn't mean he was about to turn down.. a challenge. Indeed, Rose Tyler was a challenge. An _intriguing_ challenge. SHE.. was intriguing. Why? No one had ever been intriguing to him, and this feeling.. was so unknown and foreign in his head. He discovered there was more to her than what he could see. She was very clever. Frequently, like her visits to Sherlock's flat, she was figuring out things along with him on his cases. This pleased him, as any other clever mind would, and it added to his intrigue. Nevertheless, he decided to ignore it and get on with what was more important.  
In the beginning, out of feeling sorry for her, Mrs. Hudson had offered to share her flat with Rose. She could tell the young woman had been through a lot and was obviously of no threat despite Sherlock's slightly untrusting demeanor towards her. But she needed a place to stay until she could get back on her feet. Rose was very grateful to her for it and did the best she could to be useful and try to make-up for the rent she was unable to pay. In her free time, which she barely had, she'd be looking for a job. She had unfortunate luck with that area. Thankfully, Mrs. Hudson was very understanding about it, and later seeing how Rose was helping Sherlock, counted that as work. She also found payment from Rose's returned happiness as well.  
Rose had also found friendship with John, who treated her with kindness from the beginning. She seemed to have a good, friendly connection with him, which he reciprocated and genuinely enjoyed her company. Was it because he was a doctor? _Most likely_. Sherlock felt more things.. foreign to see her be so happy and talkative with John as she was. There were the smallest twinges of anger and annoyance at it everytime it happened. As if he didn't like the friendliness they had. He couldn't understand this, and it irked him to no end. Rose could sense the unhappy tension she felt from Sherlock, and felt bad he felt that way. In trying to make peace, she had tried helping him with his cases by using the wit she'd acquired before. Although it helped ease some of the tension, Sherlock still kept an open eye on her. Everything about her remained suspicious, and he WAS going to find out as much as he could.

"What's so funny?" He asked, turning around to face her with a small frown.

"Oh, nothing." She giggled, clutching her cup of tea close, "Nothing at all." Rose then looked over at John and smirked, which he returned; and then they both giggled to each other.

_Making fun of me_. _How mature. _He figured out as he rolled his eyes and turned back to the window, "Alright then."

"No we're not." She said bluntly.

"Not what?" He turned around to face her again, looking agitated.

"We're not making fun of you if that's what you think." She grinned, tongue in teeth. She did that several times before whenever she was happy, which he preferred over her tears any day. Why did that grin ALSO add to the intrigue? Damn this woman.

"I didn't say you were."

"But you were thinking it. I know that face, Sherlock. You always think me an' John are talking about you, but we're not. Don't assume everything's about you." She smirked at her last sentence.

He groaned in annoyance and looked back out, ignoring their conversation. He could hear John telling Rose something, but it sounded very quiet and almost inaudible to his ears. It didn't matter anymore. Sherlock stared out past the buildings and into the skyline. _80% of rain. Storm clouds are being swept in very fast._ In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of something moving wildly down below. Snapping down to look, he saw someone who's face he couldn't quite see walking down the sidewalk looking as though they were angry and waving their arms around. The person stopped below in front of the flat, and moved up the sleeve of their jacket to look at what looked like a very large cuff watch on their wrist. Sherlock leaned in to get a better look, his mind automatically making deductions. _Wavy dark brown hair, medium length, girl,__ black jacket, skinny blue jeans, black boots, teenager- _she started tapping on her cuff watch in anger _-idiot teenager who thinks tapping on broken watch will make it work, starting to look like a fool to everyone with her actions._ He rolled his eyes and was about to go grab his gun, when she turned around and looked at his window. He saw her face.. And furrowed his brows in confusion. She looked very similar to Rose.. They had the same round face and big, doe eyes. But Rose had no longer had family or relatives based on what she told him. Then the girl looked straight at him. She visibly lost all her anger and frustration when she locked eyes with Sherlock. He continued to watch her, now having his attention completely on this girl.. Who was starting to look horrified at seeing him. They were staring at each other for a minute before she slowly backed up a few steps, not taking her eyes off him for one moment. It was almost as if she was **scared **of him. _  
_

"Rose, do you have a cousin? Or a sister?" He asked, also not taking his eyes off the girl below.

"No I don't. I had a little brother though." She replied, suddenly losing the previous happiness she had before.

"Well I'm looking at a girl who seems to look-" before he could finish his sentence, the girl below started running off. The unusual act she did caused his catching instincts to kick in, as he rushed to get his coat.

Rose looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Follow me." Sherlock said as he threw on his coat and rushed out the door, not looking back at either of them.

John looked at Rose, "Murder?"

She shrugged, "Dunno."

They both grabbed their things and ran out the door, John shutting it behind them.

**- Get Sherl:)ck -**

He knew where she was headed the moment he saw which direction she ran. Why was did she seem so afraid of him? He could understand if his wits scared someone, but she looked as though he were the boogeyman who lurked around in her nightmares. He came to an alleyway and listened closely.. He heard the running footsteps and immediately jumped into place, at the same time she came around the corner. She shrieked in response and stopped, backing up again and looking even more horrified.

He examined her more intently. Oh yes, she looked completely similar to Rose. Except for her eyes.. which were a shade of ice blue. He felt.. Almost like she was familiar to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly, raising one of his hands up in surrender.

"I know.." She replied after a moment, but still seemed scared.

"Who are you? Why were you looking up at me the way you were?" He questioned a bit less calmly.

She tried avoiding his gaze, "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to."

That was a lie he could see through, "Yes you did. Why?"

"I can't be here, I have to go." She said quietly and tried to start running off again, but crashed right into Rose and John as they too had been running to catch up to him. They both bounced back, but sent the girl onto the ground.

John immediately rushed to the girl's aid and helped her up, "I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

She winced and half smiled at him, "Yes. Thank you."

"What are you doing, Sherlock?" Rose asked, staring at the girl. "What did you chase her for?"

She froze in her steps at the sound of Rose's voice. She slowly looked up at her and looked.. happy. Genuinely happy. For some reason, Rose made this girl happy, while he made her scared. Did she know them? He ignored Rose's question and stepped forward, "I only want to know who you are. I'm sorry but your actions earlier felt rather suspicious to me. What's your name?"

She took a breath before looking up at him.. And meeting his piercing blue eyes.

He decided to speak first, and slowly put his hand forward to show peace, "I'm Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective."

"Right." she said so softly it was below a whisper.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "Who are you?" He asked again.

She looked back and forth between him, Rose, and John, then back at Sherlock. She took a small breath, "Lyra... I'm a friend."

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter! I'm not too sure xP please read and review! :D **


	2. Advice

**Thank you guys SO much for the positive reviews, follows and faves! It means so much to me :D I won't bring you down! I have so much to write..**

* * *

Sherlock raised a brow, "Friend? Really."

"Well I'm not here to attack you if that's what you think. So I'm not an enemy. But then you followed me like one! What kind of person does that?" Lyra asked.

"Sherlock, what's going on?" Rose stepped in, looking between them. "What did you do?"

He ignored her and retorted, "What kind of a person stands in front of another's flat acting like an idiot, then looks at up at the person living there like they're a monster?"

"What? I don't- I don't understand! I didn't even-"

"Oh PLEASE don't try to lie your way out of this. It's VERY pathetic."

She gasped, her eyes filling with water.

"Sherlock!" John shouted in anger, seeing her discomfort.

"Oh for God's sake, here come the waterworks. You know how much I hate those?"

She wanted to run. The feeling of his eyes boring into her was too much, "I'm sorry." She said quietly, "I didn't mean to bother you."

"You did." He said, a bit darkly.

"I'm sorry!" She said again. "I'll be out of your way, I'm so sorry!" She cried out, backed up, and then ran off.

Sherlock was about to run after her again when Rose grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "What the HELL is wrong with you and what the HELL is going on?!" she snarled.

"She was lying. There was a reason for what just happened but she's not saying anything." He said calmly.

"Sherlock, she was just a girl that you scared." John said angrily. "Who apparently looked at you wrong. Since when do looks matter to you?"

"Every little detail matters, John. You should know that. I don't know what game she's trying to play, but she'll be back; they always come back." He adjusted his coat to the "cool" look and headed back towards his flat.

John looked at Rose with an incredulous expression that she returned. They watched him walk away for a few moments before he turned around and gave them an impatient look. John sighed and walked after him, but Rose didn't follow. She looked in the direction the girl had ran. _Poor girl_. She thought. She wanted to run after her, ask her if she was okay, calm her down, and apologize for Sherlock's arse behavior.

"Rose?" Sherlock called.

She couldn't. Oh well. If Sherlock was right about her coming back, then Rose would definitely approach her and apologize. She was just a girl, and there WERE things Sherlock had been wrong about before; little things, but big enough to catch him on. "Comin'!" she said, and ran up to meet them.

**- Get Sherl:)ck -**

Lyra didn't stop running until she couldn't see anyone around. It was an alley behind an off-license store that she didn't read the name of. When she caught her breath, she leaned against the cold brick wall and slowly slid down, hiding her face in her hands. She cried softly, wiping away every tear that slid out of her eyes before they could reach her cheeks. Lyra sighed, sniffled, and reached into her jacket pocket. _He's going to KILL me_. She pulled out her mobile, pressed in the password, and immediately dialed a number. She took a breath, composed herself, and pressed call. She watched and listened to it ring, then when it was picked up she held it to her ear.

She sighed, "Hello."

"Lyra?"

"Yeah. Hey." She replied with a fake smile on her face.

There was a moment of silence, "Okay, what happened?"

"Much.. much happened."

"Tell me."

"There's too much to tell. I'm not happy about it.. I could've done better." Her voice cracked.

"Hey! Hey now, don't cry."

A few fresh tears came down her cheek. This time, she didn't wipe them away. "I.. I need your help. I wish you were here. It'd be easier."

"I can't be there and you know that. I have no mode of transportation at the moment."

Her heart skipped a beat as she glanced down, "Right."

"It can't be all that bad."

"I think it is. It looks like it."

"But you don't know that. Don't be so quick to jump into conclusions, Lyra."

She sighed, "I'm sorry then. I just.. This is so nerve-wracking. I don't even know if I can come back here."

"I know, I know. But you can still do this. You have everything you need. You know what to do and you know what to say. And you should be able to come back.. We'll just have to see how this all works out first."

Lyra went silent.

"Hello?"

"...what if I fail? What if they don't like me? What if _she_ doesn't like me? What is _he_ doesn't? I'm honestly more afraid of what he'll do, he's the unpredictable one. What if he HATES me? I don't want that to happen.. If it does, I honestly won't know what to do."

"He won't hate you, Lyra. He'll love you. If he doesn't, I'll personally get down there and kick his ass."

She giggled, "No!"

"Yes! And there's a giggle. See? It's not so bad."

"You're right. Thank you." she said with a smile and a sigh.

"You're welcome."

"Alright.. So, how long has it been?"

"Um.. two minutes so far."

Her eyes widened, "Wow. It's been a little while longer here.."

"Amazing, right? Now remember, I only have an hour over here. So.. Take your time, call me whenever you need to, and keep to the plan."

"I will."

"Don't worry about anything just yet, okay? Everything will be fine, and they'll understand."

"Okay.. Thank you again."

"No problem, sweetie. Love ya, talk to you later!"

"Love you too, bye!" She smirked as she hung up and slipped her phone back into her pocket. Pushing some of her hair behind her ear, Lyra breathed again, slowly stood up and headed back towards the way she ran down.

_Let's do this._

* * *

**Mystery caller~ Hope you liked! Please read and review :)**


End file.
